


The Myth of Santa Claus

by Fearlesskiki



Series: Christmas Shortbreads [5]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fantasy, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearlesskiki/pseuds/Fearlesskiki
Summary: The boys trying to find out the truth of Santa Claus.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Half_Fallen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_Fallen/gifts).



> This is for the lovely Half_Fallen :) Her fics made me smile and cry, everyone who likes Götzeus and Lewreus should read her masterpieces.
> 
> Dear, I hope you enjoy this Robert/Marco/Mario fic although it's not fully fluffy (I'm sorry XD)

Christmas. It is everybody's favourite time of the year. Families gather together for a nice meal, couples get some intimate time and kids waiting for their presents from Santa Claus. There is no exception for Robert too. Christmas is his favourite holiday. School is out for two weeks and he finally gets a little freedom from the strict gluten free diet that his mom is imposing on him. Christmas also means that he gets to spend a week at his uncle Klopp's house with his cousins Mario and Marco. It is a perfect time to play FIFA and finally brag about his Pokemon collection.

 

"Hey, check out my perfect IV Rhydon," Robert says, flashing his phone to his cousins.

 

"Woah! Cool! Where did you catch it?" Mario says.

 

"Munich. I took me 20 Ultra Balls to catch it, but it was worth it." Robert replies with a little smug.

 

Marco glances to Robert's phone before fishing out his phone and flashes the phone screen to his cousins. He says, "Yeah, but look what I caught? A Farfetch'd from Japan." 

 

"Woah. Cool," says Mario, who now has his eyes fixed on Marco's phone instead of Robert's. It seems like Marco has beaten him again. But it is not fair since Marco always gets to go to those cool places. This year alone he has already been to Hong Kong and Japan. There are even rumours that the Reus family are planning to go to the United States next year. Robert's lips flatten as soon as he sees the Farfetch'd in Marco's phone. He has not gotten a Farfetch'd yet and he doubt he will get one anytime soon. Farfetch'd is a Pokemon that only spawns in Asia region but Robert does not have the privilege to go there. The only overseas place he gets to go is his grandfather's house in Poland, which is a rural place with no shopping malls or fast food chain within the walking distance. And needless to say, there were no pokestops within the area.

 

"Whatever. My Rhydon is more powerful than your stupid bird." Robert sneers at his cousin.

 

"Well at least I got the stupid bird and you don't!" Marco replies, sticking his tongue out in response.

 

Robert's mouth drops when he heard that statement from Marco. It crushes his heart into pieces. He responds with a higher tone. "Whatever-"

 

"Oh my god! There's a Santa Pikachu!!!" Mario shouts, interrupts his cousins' argument.

 

"What?!" the two other boys shout as they turn their sight to Mario. There is a virtual Pikachu wearing a Santa Claus hat standing on the sofa screening in Mario's phone. Robert scrambles his phone and tries to catch the Pikachu from his phone. A few Pokemon start to spawn out as well and the silly argument he had with Marco is soon forgotten. The boys are back to good terms, spending the evening playing FIFA and driving games. The living room is full of laughter and screams from the boys. They can't stop teasing and laughing to each other. Robert is proud of himself to beat both of his cousins in the driving game with a new high score but Marco and Mario got their revenge in FIFA. After the umpteenth game, Robert lets out a yawn. At the same time, he could hear his mom calling him and his cousins to sleep. Robert glances to the old grandfather clock and realises it is already 10pm. He is reluctant to go to bed at first, but mom promises them that they could have something special next morning if they agree to sleep early. Robert gives a glance to his cousins they all agree that is a good deal so they oblige to it.

 

It is not long for Robert to get into deep sleep. He curls himself into a ball and shivers on his bed. He wishes to sleep just a little bit more but the chilly weather stimulates his veins and forces him awake. Even the thick bed sheets could not protect him from the cold. He lifts his eyelids and with a foggy sight, he notices there is a mild light shining through the windows. Robert picks himself up and rubs his eyes before looking back to the window. Fluffy white objects fall down from the sky in a slow pace. He widens his eyes and notices the road and trees are fully covered in white. He remembered that the trees still were still bare in brown last night but now it is all decorated with snow.

 

"Snow! Wake up, Mario! it's snowing! Marco, wake up!" Robert shouts in the bedroom and shakes his cousins vigorously. Marco stares at him with a blurry face and drops back to the bed. Robert bits his lip in frustration. He shakes Marco again and yells, "Snow, Marco! Snow!"

 

"It's real! It's really is snowing!" Mario squeals at the window sill. He starts to dance around the room and sings Jingle Bells, the only Christmas song he knows. It is then Marco realises it is snowing outside.

 

"Yes! It is thick enough to play snow wars!" Marco says with a smile on his face as he gazes at the crisp snow. The boys run to the door with only their pajamas and sprint back to the house after getting a chilly wave from the outside. Their screams got the attention of the adults. The boys could hear laughter from the dining room but Mario's mom, in particular, was not impressed with their actions. Her face has turned dark and with the thick mascara and eyeliner, she looks pretty intimidating.

 

"Boys, wear your jackets and mittens before you go out! I don't want any of you to fall sick during Christmas!" she says.

 

"Yes, mom," Mario replies. The other boys nod to her as well.

 

Robert grabs a down jacket from the coat hanger and puts them on. As he puts on his mittens, he could feel a slight pressure on his head. He lifts his head and he could see his mom giving him a grin. That same grin whenever she does things that he does not like. It must be that green beanie hat she bought a week ago. Robert narrows his eyes and pulls the hat away from his head.

 

"Mom, I don't want to wear it!" He says and lets out a grunt, wondering when his mom is going to realise that green beanie hat is ugly.

 

"Lewy, remember what Aunty Götze said just now?" Mrs. Lewandowski replies.

 

Robert lets out a sigh and puts back the beanie hat on his head. He could hear his cousins giggle at him by the corner. Robert darts his eyes on the two boys and the boys flee outside with louder laughs. He runs to the front yard and scoops a little snow and squishes it to form a ball. He glances the surroundings for Mario and Marco. He spots Mario, who is hiding behind a tree. Robert flashes a lopsided smile and throw the snowball towards his cousin. It hits directly to the younger boy's face. Robert could not help laughing at Mario whenever the young boy screams. There is a good amount of satisfaction with every hit. Robert scoops another pile of snow and throws it to Mario again as Mario is the easier target between the two. He is focusing on attacking Mario without noticing Marco's whereabouts. As Robert is forming a new snowball, he could feel a sharp icy feeling biting his back.

 

"Ah!!!" Robert squeals. He touches his back and realises his back is wet with snow. Robert gives a death stare to his cousins that are giggling behind the car. 

 

"You're so dead, Marco!" Robert yells. He scoops a pile of snow and sprints towards his cousins. Marco and Mario flee as fast as they could but Robert is a tad faster than them and he eventually got his revenge. The boys soon become exhausted with all the running. They plop on the ground and start to make snow angels. Robert sticks out his tongue to catch some snowflakes. The tingling feeling warmth his heart. Soon, the sky becomes dark after the snowman building and the boys are forced to go indoors. It saddens the boys as the day went faster than they imagined. But their moods are lifted when they are treated with a cup of hot chocolate and some Scottish shortbreads. As usual, the boys feel the need to be competitive by eating the most shortbreads in the shortest amount of time. They snatch and stuff the shortbreads into their mouth, giving each other a sneaky smile every time they get a new piece. The plate is empty within minutes but Robert feels like he has not had enough. He gives the empty plate blank stares. His mind is back to reality when Mario breaks the silence.

 

"Lewy, have you done your wishlist?" Mario asks.

 

"What wish list?" Robert responds.

 

"Wishlist to Santa, duh!" Mario replies.

 

Robert shifts closer to his cousin and says, "Mario, there's no such thing as Santa Claus," 

 

"Yes, there is! I saw him at the mall!" Mario responds.

 

"That's fake. That guy works for the shopping mall." Robert replies and turns to Marco and continues, "Marco, can you tell Mario that Santa isn't real?"

 

Marco gives him a confused look and then replies, "I think Santa is real, Lewy." 

 

"What? You still believe in Santa?" Robert asks with a baffled laugh. "You know there is no way one person can send presents all around the world in one night, right?"

 

"It's magic! Santa has magic!" Mario says.

 

"Well, then how do you explain the presents?" Marco responds.

 

"Your mom wrap those, stupid!" Robert raises his voice.

 

"No, it's not! Santa gave it to me!" Marco yells back at him.

 

"Well, if he's real, why didn't he give me anything for the past two years? Why?" Robert shoots back at Mario. He knows very well that the "Santa" was actually his parents. The Toys R'Us price tag is still attached on the Lego set he received last year. The statement silenced both Marco and Mario. Robert sneers at his cousins and soon a blubbering cry from Mario starts to surface the dining room. As soon as Mario's siren starts, Robert knows he is in deep trouble. The adults walk into the scene and break away the boys. Robert receives a long lecture from his parents. Those scoldings sound like the 'Wah Wah' voices in the Peanuts TV show and Robert is not even listening to any of it. He knows that did not deserve any of this. He was right this time. He was just telling the truth to his cousins. What is wrong with that?

 

Robert is relieved when the lecture ends. He spends the evening avoiding his cousins and plays Candy Crush at the corner of the living room. The laughing sounds of Mario and Marco irritate him. He could not help to roll his eyes whenever his cousins talk about Santa Claus.

 

"I'm going to ask Santa for a Pikachu." Mario says.

 

"I want a football." Marco says.

 

Robert could feel a slight pressure on the sofa. But he does not bother to talk with the person beside him and continue to play his game. A pat on his shoulder interrupts his game and he looks the person sitting next to him. It is his uncle Klopp.

 

"Hey, why aren't you joining the boys?" Uncle Klopp asks.

 

"I'm not gonna play with babies!" Robert responds.

 

"Hahaha! Since when do you grow up ao fast, young man?" Uncle Klopp says.

 

"They still believe in Santa Claus. Only babies believe in Santa." Robert replies.

 

Uncle Klopp adjusts his glasses and replies, "Maybe he does exist? How can you be so sure that he's not?"

 

"Cause he doesn't give me presents. That's why." Robert says.

 

"Maybe he has forgotten? Santa is a pretty old man, you know. You have to remind him." Uncle Klopp says with a grin. His uncle is probably giving him some consolation. But somehow uncle Klopp's grin is so symmetrical wrong it looks hilarious. Robert could not help to chuckle. Uncle Klopp calls Mario and Marco to come over for a board game and the rift between the boys resolved. Before the game ended, bedtime comes around and the boys are forced to go to sleep by their mothers. As Robert tries to get himself to sleep, the light is turned back on. He lifts his head up and he could see Mario attempting to sneak out.

 

"Mario, where are you going?" Robert asks.

 

Mario's heart skips a beat. He turns around to Robert and replies, "I want to see Santa."

 

"Mario, there's no Santa. Go back to sleep." Robert says.

 

"Yes, there is! Somebody ate the cookies we left. It must be Santa." Mario says.

 

Robert grunts and continues, "There's no Santa, Mario."

 

"Then who ate it?" Marco chirps in.

 

"I dunno. Uncle Klopp?" Robert replies.

 

The boys tiptoe to the living room, making sure they do not awake the adults. Robert joins his cousins as he is curious to know who ate the cookies last year. If it was Santa and he really does exist, he is determined to find out why the man did not send him any presents for two years. The boys cramp themselves behind the sofa to wait for the culprit.

 

"Achoo!" 

 

"Shh!!! Quiet, Mario." Marco whispers.

 

"I'm sorry!" Mario whispers back.

 

The night seems to be long and grueling. It is only 11.30pm but the boys feel like they have waited for an eternity. Robert's eyes are becoming heavy as time goes by and his sight becomes more and more drowsy. But a loud snore surfaces the living room revived him. He glances to his left and notices Mario is the one making those noises. He turns to the right and Marco is also asleep as well. He tries to shake his cousins but both Mario and Marco prefer to sleep. Robert lets out a huge sigh. A thump shakes the living room floor, triggers Robert's sense. He looks around the room and notices some movements beside the Christmas tree. He walks towards the figure who is wearing a red suit squading at the front of the tree.

 

"Hey! What are you doing?" Robert says as he crosses his arms.

 

The man freezes for a second before turning his back to Robert. The red suit man meet with Robert eye to eye with a long thick bread and a familiar black glasses. He gives a smile to Robert and replies, "Giving presents?"

 

"Are you THE Santa?" Robert asks.

 

"Well, yeah. Who would give out presents at the middle of the night?" the red suit man replies.

 

"Well, Santa, why didn't you give me any presents?" Robert asks with a mocking tone.

 

The red suit man bends down and places his hand on Robert's shoulder. He continues, "Remember the time you stole Marco's toy car? It landed you on the naughty list."

 

That red Ferrari toy car. Who would forget that? It was the most talked about item that year. Robert has begged his papa to buy him one but they refused to get one for him. He was jealous when all his friends have one, even Marco which is younger than him. It was a spur of decision to steal that car. But guilt slowly overcome his greed. Robert silently returned the car to Marco afterwards. But it was probably a little too late.

 

"But what about last year? I was good last year." Robert says.

 

"Yes, you were nice. In fact, you're exceptionally nice last year. I know you raised funds for John's cancer treatment. I also know you helped Marco to walk around when he was injured." He caresses Robert's hair and continues, "But you have stopped believing in me, Lewy. I can't send you presents if you don't believe Santa. I'm so sorry."

 

The red suit man pulls out his hat and puts it on Robert. He smiles to the young boy and says, "But Christmas is not all about receiving presents. It is about giving and being nice to others. Maybe you will get something better than presents this year. Open your heart and feel it."

 

That is all Robert could remember from the red suit man. He could not remember getting himself to bed afterwards or how the red suit man left. The next thing he knows, it is already Christmas eve.

 

"Lewy! It's Christmas Eve! Get up!"

 

Robert could feel someone constantly pulling him and yelling at his earlobe. He winces before lifting his eyelids. The first thing he sees is a pair of excited kids.

 

Robert jumps off his bed and joins Marco and Mario. They sprint towards the Christmas tree but they are stopped by uncle Klopp. The middle age man wants to make sure the boys have their breakfast and say prayers before opening the presents. Robert and Marco try to bypass but their giant 6′4″ uncle single highhandedly blocks them and scoops them to the dining room. The boys have no choice but to oblige their uncle. When the boys reach the dining table, all eyes are on the food. The Santa strawberries, reindeer pancakes and snowman doughnuts look very appealing. Robert could not wait to dig into those lovely pancakes. The dining table soon becomes empty within minutes. Mario is the first one to finish his portion and he keeps nagging his cousins to finish theirs. As soon as the boys get the green light from the adults, they do not hesitate to rush to the Christmas tree and tear off the present wrappers. All three boys have big smiles on their faces as they have a pretty good harvest this year with some Harry Potter books, boxing gloves, transformers toy model, video games, football, Pikachu plushie, and candies. Soon, there is only one present with a red wrapping left sitting under the Christmas tree. The wrapping paper is crumbled and taped all over the place. Some of the edges are left open. It is probably the ugliest present Robert has ever seen. His face scrunches when he sees his name written with a crooked handwriting.  He wonders, why does it have to be his?

 

"Lewy, look!" Marco says, pointing his finger to the present.

 

"What is that?" Robert responds.

 

"It has your name on it! Open it, Lewy! Open it!" Mario says as he tugs Robert's T-shirt.

 

"It doesn't say who is it from. It must be from Santa!" Marco says.

 

Robert stares at the red Christmas wrapping and then gives an eye to his cousins. Both Mario and Marco give him a wide grin to him. He wonders, is this a prank? He gives a few pokes to the present and it does not move. It gives Robert a little confidence. Whatever it is, the thing underneath the wrapping is probably safe. Finally, he grabs the present, tears the wrapping paper apart and pulls out the content. It is a long yellow and black scarf embroidered with the letters 'BVB 09'. Robert is ecstatic with the present. Borussia Dortmund is his favourite football club and whoever gave it to him must have put some thought into it. However, his excitement drops when he notices a small stain at the corner of the scarf. He recognises this scarf. It is Marco's scarf. Robert lifts his head up and his cousin Marco looks at him with a pair of doe eyes.

 

"Do you like it?" says Marco.

 

"Uhm, yeah." Robert turns his sight to the scarf and replies.

 

"See, I told you Santa exists," Mario says.

 

Robert turns his sight to his cousins and flashes back a smile. He says, "Yeah, I guess he does."

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't realise the real part starts after 1300 words (almost half of the story) Sorry for being so long-winded at the beginning :D And oh, didn't realise it took me so long :D
> 
> If you like it please give me a kudos. Share it with your friends. Please tell me anything in the comments and I will try my very best to improve :) Every kudos, comment, subscription and bookmark means the world to me. Thank you :D
> 
> Yeah, you can follow me on [Tumblr](http://fearlesskiki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
